Emprego do Destino
by Mila Myla
Summary: [DG] Draco Malfoy estava totalmente sem sorte nos últimos anos: pobre, órfão e procurado pelo Ministério. Mas um emprego com um chefão (ou chefona) misterioso(a) pode mudar o rumo de seu destino.rn(eu não sou muito boa pra resumir, mas leia, e please, dei
1. Prólogo: O Começo do Início

_**N/A Inicial:** _Oiiii! Obrigada por começar a ler a minha fic o/! Mas antes eu vou deixar alguns avisos. Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, levem em conta, tenham piedade de mim! XD Bom, pra tornar a leitura mais 'legal', imagine-se sentado(a) no Três Vassouras, cara-a-cara comigo (se vc não me conhecer, vai ser difícil me imaginar, mas, por favor, não me imagine muito feia, ok? P), tomando cerveja amanteigada, enquanto eu te conto essa fic como se fosse uma fofoca daquelas! Myla viaja na maionese Ahh, e pros desavisados, que agora não serão mais desavisados (não me diga xD), a fic é Draco/Gina! Conhecem? É, ele mesmo, o loirinho bonitão e arrogante, e, é, aquela, a ruivinha Weasley, fofinha! Ah, mais um aviso: eu adoro comédia, adoro fazer umas piadinhas ou uns comentários meio inconvenientes no meio da fic (PPP), e desfechos bizarros na história, sem querer estragar o trabalho precioso da J.K., mas acontece, e vcs vão perceber isso...

Ai, acho que vcs devem ter desanimado da fic só por causa do tamanho da Nota XD Mas não fiquem assim, porque, sem mais delongas, comecem a ler! D

**Prólogo: O começo do Início**

Bom, eu não sou muito boa para começos, então vamos direto ao ponto. E digamos que esse é realmente um começo trágico, cheio de mortes, por isso, tirem as crianças da sala!

Depois de alguns anos que Harry Potter e seus amigos já estavam formados, Voldemort foi finalmente derrotado, não pelo Harry, como era esperado, mas sim por um pacote com o desenho de uma cobrinha, que chegou "misteriosamente" nas mãos do Tio Voldie (sim, eu gosto de ter uma certa intimidade com os personagens), que continha uma bomba poderosíssima disfarçada como um bombom de cereja (o preferido do Tio Voldie) e veio junto a um cartão assinado por sua esposa (sim, ele se casara), Nagini, a cobra. Assim, ele comeu sem desconfiar de nada, seu estômago explodiu com o poder da bomba, e assim voaram tripas pra todo lado! E esse foi o fim bizarro dele...

Com o fato, sua querida Nagini morreu de solidão, e os Comensais da Morte se tornaram mais fracos e amedrontados. Por isso, alguns poucos fugiram, e os outros foram facilmente colocados em Azkaban. Lúcio Malfoy, um dos "queridinhos" de Voldemort, morreu tragicamente durante um ataque de boiolice ao entrar nos aposentos de seu amado Voldie e vê-lo explodido. Logo, Narcisa morreu de desgosto ao saber que Lúcio tinha um caso com Tio Voldie. Draco, o filho do casal, ao invés de se chocar como a mãe, achou muita graça ao saber que seu pai tinha uma _"amizade colorida"_ com o cabeça-de-cobra (era assim que ele gostava de se referir à Voldemort, o que lhe rendeu belos castigos dados pelo pai), pois seu sentimento em relação à Lúcio não passava de respeito.

Durante um bom tempo, não se soube quem tinha mandado o bombom-bomba para Voldemort, mas por fim descobriram que aquilo era mais uma das invenções e um belo plano de Fred e Jorge Weasley. Eles se tornaram os grandes heróis, e Harry, pobrezinho, foi deixado em segundo plano. Poucos ainda se lembravam do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Com a morte dos pais, Draco Malfoy se tornou um pobre órfão (quando eu digo pobre, é tanto no sentido literal quanto no sentido figurado). Por que Draco Malfoy, aos seus 21 anos, nunca havia trabalhado, é claro, era sustentado pelo pai, que planejava seu belo (oh, claro, belíssimo) futuro como Comensal. Mas com a morte de Lúcio, todo o dinheiro da família foi confiscado e doado para a entidade que cuidava dos elfos libertados e sem-teto, o F.A.L.E (pois é, quem diria?! Hermione conseguira intensificar o movimento, e se tornara mais famosa ainda na sociedade bruxa). E para piorar a situação do pobre garoto Malfoy, ele era procurado pelo Ministério da Magia por suspeitarem que ele era um Comensal, assim como o pai, coisa que ele não era! Apesar de Lúcio querer que seu amado filhinho se tornasse o quanto antes um Comensal, Voldemort queria que isso só ocorresse quando Draco completasse 22 anos (não se sabe por que Voldie queria isso, mas ele era meio tosco, problemático da cabeça, e podia se esperar qualquer coisa vinda daquele ser).

Mas, infelizmente, Draco nunca pôde revelar que não era Comensal para o Ministério, pois Voldemort disse que se alguém ficasse sabendo, mandaria seu fiel acompanhante, Rabicho, matá-lo, e teve que fugir do Mundo Bruxo, mas apenas por um tempo...


	2. Capítulo 1: A Fuga e o Retorno de Draco

**Capítulo 1 – A Fuga e o Retorno de Draco**

Coitado do Draco, ficou exilado em terras trouxas (ele não sabia o que era pior: os trouxas ou os sangue-ruins... eca!), durante dois anos! Ele mal sabia como tinha agüentado por tanto tempo; talvez, por causa da necessidade extrema. Vivia pensando: "Oras, mas que decadência! Eu, Draco Malfoy, pobre, morando em um cortiço trouxa de Londres, agindo como um trouxa, pedindo dinheiro trouxa nas ruas para me alimentar, e sem nenhum galeão no bolso! É o fim..."

Draco não suportava mais sua vida. Resolveu que voltaria para o Mundo Mágico, de onde não tivera nenhuma notícia durante aqueles dois anos que passara na Londres trouxa, para verificar se as coisas estavam mais calmas. Mas é claro, para se prevenir, foi disfarçado. Ele continuava sarcástico e debochado; aos seus 23 anos, ainda mantinha aquele típico sorrisinho debochado no rosto. Por ser um Malfoy, não perdia a pose nem na situação deplorável em que estava. Ele realmente queria se restabelecer como bruxo, provar que nunca fora um comensal, e quem sabe conseguir um trabalho digno (coisa que ele nunca pensou que um Malfoy faria, pois além de arrogante e prepotente, ele era desonesto), afinal, ele já estava no fundo do poço mesmo, o que poderia ser pior?

No dia seguinte, ao ser chamado de esquisito por uma das lavadeiras que fofocavam à beira dos tanques de lavar roupa do cortiço, Draco embrulhou as poucas coisas que tinha em um lençol, e utilizou um feitiço que mudou suas feições, cor dos cabelos e olhos, que se tornaram castanhos. E assim, partiu para a Londres bruxa.

Ao chegar ao Beco Diagonal, Draco reparou o quanto sentia falta daquele lugar. Sentiu-se aliviado por seu disfarce estar funcionando, pois, graças a Merlin, ninguém o reconheceu. Já era fim das férias escolares, ele podia ver crianças ansiosas comprando seus materiais, pais afobados e adultos apressados, mas notou algo diferente: as várias lojas pequenas, antes abarrotadas de gente, estavam quase vazias. Logo ele descobriu o motivo. Havia um grande edifício, de uns 10 andares, com um grande letreiro enfeitiçado na frente, escrito "Loja de Departamentos". Draco não sabia bem o que era aquilo, mas havia um grande entra-e-sai de pessoas. Um alvoroço só!

Perguntou à uma transeunte que passava por ali o que era aquilo. Ela disse que era uma loja criada há quase um ano, mas que já fazia muito sucesso pelo mundo inteiro. Explicou para Draco que cada andar possuía um tipo de loja, e que era muito mais prático fazer compras por ali. Draco ficou muito interessado, mas deixou para visitar a loja em uma outra hora, pois no momento precisava resolver sua situação pendente no Ministério da Magia.

Chegando no imponente prédio do Ministério, pediu à recepcionista para falar com o Cornélio Fudge, que continuava sendo o Ministro, e ela o encaminhou até uma sala de espera, em frente à sala de Fudge. Draco aguardou por volta de uma hora, até que foi chamado pelo Ministro:

— Boa tarde, senhor...

Draco teve que pensar num nome falso rapidamente, e disse:

— Squell. Marvin Squell, muito prazer, senhor Fudge. — Draco tentou ser o mais gentil possível, mas achou que a frase saíra com um tom meio forçado.

— Vamos entrando, sim? — Draco assentiu e seguiu o Ministro até o interior da sala. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa de Fudge.

— Então, senhor Squell, o que o traz aqui?

— Bom, na verdade, eu preciso revelar uma coisa. Só que, para isso, o senhor vai ter que me prometer que vai aceitar ouvir tudo o que eu tenho para dizer. — disse Draco, em um tom muito sério

— Ora, é claro, meu jovem. — o Ministro já estava preocupado.

— Bom, se lembra de Draco Malfoy, não?

— Ah, é claro, aquele garoto fugiu... mais um Comensal fugitivo. Realmente uma pena nós não termos pego ele.

Draco teve que se conter para não lançar um Avada Kedavra no velho chato que estava à sua frente, o acusando de ser um Comensal, e prosseguiu.

— Pois é. Eu sei sobre o paradeiro de Draco Malfoy, e algumas informações sobre ele.

Foi aí que Draco viu o brilho de interesse e excitação nos olhos de Fudge, e resolveu continuar falando:

— Bom, ele estava refugiado em terras trouxas, mas agora está de volta ao mundo mágico, após os dois anos em que esteve longe dos bruxos. Mas, ao contrário do que o senhor pensa, Draco Malfoy nunca foi um Comensal da Morte.

O Ministro o olhava com um jeito desconfiado, mas mandou-o prosseguir.

— Draco só se tornaria um Comensal ao completar 22 anos, por ordem de Voldemort. Mas Voldemort nunca permitiu que ele contasse isso para ninguém, pois senão seria morto. Por fim, Voldemort foi derrotado pelo bombom-bomba, como obviamente o senhor sabe, antes do aniversário de 22 anos de Malfoy. Ele só fugiu porque não haveria jeito de contar isso a ninguém, senão Rabicho o mataria. Agora que Rabicho está morto, não vejo problema em revelar isso.

— Mas por que você veio me contar isso? Por que defender Malfoy? Você tem alguma relação com ele? — perguntou Cornélio, não acreditando na história. Malfoy percebeu que o Ministro não havia acreditado.

— É, eu já imaginava que o senhor não fosse acreditar em minhas palavras. Mas eu tenho bons motivos para lhe dar essas informações.

— Qual, por exemplo?

— Talvez esse seja de bom tamanho para o senhor. — disse Draco, retirando seu encantamento e revelando sua real aparência, o que deixou Fudge completamente chocado.

— Não, não pode ser! Senhor Malfoy, como teve a ousadia de vir até aqui e...

— Não diga nada, Fudge! — interrompeu Draco — Eu vim aqui por que quero minha vida de volta, e para isso eu preciso provar a vocês que NUNCA FUI UM COMENSAL! — bradou, já irritado.

— Certo, Malfoy... Mas a história que você contou não é suficiente, entende? Precisamos de provas!

— Oras, por que você não me dá um pouco de Veritaserum, senhor Fudge? — disse Draco, em um tom debochado.

— O senhor concordaria em tomar a poção?

— Claro! Eu sei que não estou mentindo.

— Então me aguarde aqui, eu irei pegar a poção.

— Ah, quando o senhor voltar pode me revistar pra ver se eu não tenho nenhuma Marca Negra pelo corpo. — disse Malfoy sarcasticamente, sob o olhar apreensivo do Ministro.

Por fim, Draco tomou a poção Veritaserum. Várias perguntas foram feitas, e como Draco confirmou a história e não disse nada suspeito, foi liberado. Ao sair do Ministério com um ar vitorioso e aquela cara de "Eu disse que tinha razão!", resolveu ir àquela tal Loja de Departamentos que vira horas antes.


	3. Capítulo 2 – Malfoy arruma um emprego

**Capítulo 2 – Malfoy arruma um emprego**

Entrou no prédio da loja e ficou deslumbrado com o que via. Era a maior loja que já tinha visto na vida! Era um prédio todo, só de lojas! Ao ouvir que aquilo era coisa de trouxas, ele lançou um certo olhar de desprezo ao local. Reparou que muitos que andavam na loja o fitavam com olhares curiosos, do tipo "O que Malfoy pensa que está fazendo andando assim, pelas ruas? Será que ele esqueceu que está sendo procurado?". Viu a recepção e aí lhe ocorreu: precisava de um emprego urgente! Estava mais pobre do que um Weasley! Ao pensar nisso, soltou uma gargalhada e lembrou de como era engraçado zombar com o Weasley pobretão e sua família.

Foi até a recepcionista e lhe perguntou:

— Ei! Você sabe se há alguma vaga de emprego por aqui?

— Sim, há, Malfoy! Como vai, não se lembra mais de mim, _Draquinho_? — Draco se lembrou imediatamente da voz enjoada de Pansy Parkinson, e lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo.

— Pansy, por que será que eu não estou surpreso de te ver aí, atrás desse balcão? Será que é por que você sempre foi burra como uma porta e que esse é o máximo que você poderia conseguir? — disse Draco, com o olhar gélido, e um tom sarcástico. Passou a odiar Pansy depois do tempo em que namoraram. Ela era um chiclete! Quanto mais ele pisava, mais ela grudava.

— Pois é, Malfoy. Mas me parece que você não está no auge da sua vida para poder dizer algo ao meu respeito, pois se tornou um pobre. Oh, coitadinho, você quer um ou dois galeões de esmola? — dizia Pansy, imitando uma voz penalizada, e devolvendo o olhar gélido a Draco, que por sua vez bufou, e apenas murmurou algo como "Me diga logo com quem posso falar para arrumar um emprego, sua buldogue desgraçada." Pansy, com um sorriso divertido em sua face de cachorro, ops, de linda moça (aham, lindíssima, sei...), indicou a sala da Supervisora de Empregos. Draco caminhou até a sala despreocupadamente, como se fosse o rei do mundo. Olhou para a porta da sala e lá estava escrito: Supervisora de Empregos, Srta. Luna Lovegood. E Draco pensou "Ah, não! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Depois da Pansy, ainda tenho que encontrar essa outra maluca fracassada? Me poupe...". Mas aquela era sua grande chance de arrumar um emprego, então respirou fundo, contou até dez e bateu à porta.

Luna abriu a porta, e com um susto, deu um pulo que a fez subir uns 30 centímetros do chão! Quase desfaleceu! Draco teve vontade de zoar Luna e perguntar se ela estava tentando voltar pra Lua com aquele salto, mas se conteve. Não era mais um garotinho de Hogwarts, e precisava do tal emprego.

— M-malfoy! O q-que você está fazendo a-aqui?? Você não e-estava fugindo d-do Ministério por... — Luna estava visivelmente trêmula e mal conseguia falar, mas Draco a interrompeu.

— Ser um Comensal? É isso que você quer saber? Não, Lovegood. Eu nunca fui, e já provei isso a Fudge hoje mesmo. Mas eu não vim até aqui à toa, afinal. — disse em um tom frio. Enquanto falava, Draco reparou que Luna continuava praticamente a mesma. Os cabelos loiros, a cara de quem não estava na Terra e aqueles grandes olhos arregalados. Não pôde deixar de observar que ela não tinha nada de atraente.

— E para quê veio então? — Luna não estava perturbada como antes, e parecia muitíssimo confiante. Chamou Draco para entrar no escritório.

— Vim em busca de um emprego. — disse Draco, sentando em uma cadeira de espaldar reto que ficava na mesa de Luna, enquanto ela permanecia em pé.

Com a frase de Malfoy, dita no tom mais comum do mundo, como se aquilo fosse igual a um mais um igual a dois, Luna teve um acesso de riso. Mas foi um acesso daqueles bravos, teve que apoiar as mãos nos joelhos para não cair no chão. Aos poucos, foi se contendo, e entre uma risadinha e outra, disse algo do tipo "É, o mundo dá voltas...", mas que Draco pôde ouvir bem, só não compreendeu por que Luna dissera aquilo.

— O que você quer dizer com "O mundo dá voltas", Lovegood?

— Nada... Esqueça. Aguarde um momento, vou pegar uns formulários e fichas pra você preencher.

Luna revirou uma gaveta, retirou uns papéis de lá e os entregou a Draco, que prontamente começou a preenchê-los, enquanto Luna o fitava com uma expressão meio indefinida no rosto. Draco reparou, e após soltar um suspiro disse com sarcasmo pesando na voz:

— O que é, Lovegood? Eu sei que eu sou totalmente irresistível, mas não precisa me comer com os olhos como se nunca tivesse visto um homem tão lindo, o que é bem provável...

— Ora, Malfoy, cale a boca! Se for pra dizer algo, que seja algo útil! É que eu nunca imaginei que você, um _Malfoyzinho mimado_, viesse aqui implorando por um emprego qualquer de vendedor.

Draco ficou furioso! Teve vontade de lançar um Avada na garota. Ficou pensando "Como aquela loira ridícula teve a coragem de me chamar de 'Malfoyzinho mimado'?" Ao invés de explodir, Draco resolveu ignorar o comentário dela, não queria perder a chance de conseguir um emprego, e continuou preenchendo as fichas silenciosamente. Ao terminar, Luna levou Draco para conhecer o resto da Loja de Departamentos e os funcionários. Na seção de Quadribol, Draco reparou que havia um vampiro velho vendendo vassouras, e tremeu de medo. Draco continuava o mesmo medroso, apesar de tentar esconder isso sempre que fosse possível. Luna reparou que o loiro tremia e olhava fixamente para o vampiro.  
— Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Esse é um vampiro domesticado, e um ótimo vendedor, por sinal. Morava antigamente no porão dos Weasleys.  
— Arght! Nada quem vem desses Weasleys me interessa. — pensou Draco, alto demais tanto que Luna pôde ouvir e esboçar um sorrisinho meio debochado meio desdenhoso, coisa que Draco achou muito típico da garota-dos-olhos-saltados. E achou que aquela Lovegood andava muito atrevida e metida.

Continuaram visitando a loja, e Draco achou mais interessante ainda, à medida que ia conhecendo os lugares melhor, e pensou que era uma idéia brilhante um bruxo trazer uma coisa inútil dos trouxas e transformá-la em uma a coisa tão útil por Mundo Bruxo. Realmente, era bem _revolucionário_ para ele. Isso o lembrou de perguntar uma coisa para Luna.

— Então, que é o seu chefe? Digo, o dono de todo esse lugar?  
— Você chegou justamente no ponto em que eu queria, Malfoy. Aqui, nenhum funcionário pode saber quem é o dono do local até completar alguns testes e adquirir uma certa experiência, sabe... Outra coisa! Você não pode dizer a ninguém que está trabalhando por aqui, tenha muito cuidado! É uma informação secreta, ordem superior! — disse Luna, num tom muito misterioso. Mas, na verdade, isso era uma grande mentira! Ela inventara aquilo por que tinha outros planos em mente. Draco ficou meio confuso com a resposta dela, mas não perguntou mais nada, apenas seguiu visitando a loja e ouvindo explicações de Lovegood, que parecia ansiosa para alguma coisa que não Draco não sabia o que era. Terminou a visita, e se hospedou em um alojamento ali no Beco Diagonal.

**_N/A:_** Não vão pensar que a fic é Luna/Draco, viu? É Draco/Gina! Uahuahuahah! Ah, desculpem por não ter nenhuma D/G action até agora e principalmentepor a Gina não ter aparecido ainda. Mas cada coisa tem sua hora certa, aguardem!


End file.
